


Honey and Forest

by inkundicional



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkundicional/pseuds/inkundicional
Summary: The Chaandee pack was unusual, few members, mostly betas and omegas. They also had an unimaginable huge territory and a very smart alpha, his name was John. He decided he'd offer parts of their territory in change of young alphas, betas and omegas who were agree with being part of their pack. Dejun just wanted to find his soulmate, and he did.





	Honey and Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking about when I wrote this. It was going to be a renkun one-shot but I decided to make it Kuniao and add mpreg. You can avoid it if you dislike it though
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I apologise for any mistake,  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy♡

It started at midnight. He woke up at four un the morning because of an intense pain in his belly. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and the heat he felt was as much as his discomfort despite it was winter. 

It could be said that he was the pack's "new acquisition", not because he was treated as a thing or something, it was because his birth pack made a pact with this new one. 

The pack he was in now had a lot, but a lot of territory. As this pack was special, they decided they'd offer parts of their territory to the nearby packs in change of young alphas, betas and omegas who were in agreement with being exchanged. 

The pack was small and mostly betas and omegas, the only alphas were Kun, the pack alpha, and Jeno, but he hadn't presented yet.

Dejun was the first one that was exchanged. He'd been told the pack's situation and he accepted. Although he didn't say yes because of pity, he did because he wanted to meet his soulmate. He knew that it wasn't a member of his birth pack, so he thought that if he met other people he'd have an opportunity to find who he belonged to, who belonged to him.

His pack wasn't the only one that was receiving territory in change of people, the packs from the north, south and west would too. And although the pack was giving parts of their territory, they had more than enough to give until they had enough members and they'd still have a lot of ground. Luckily for them, they were in the middle of an area with lots and lots of packs, who usually had a lot of members.

The day he was exchanged, he was guided by the alpha itself around the territory. He showed him the place so that he wouldn't get lost there. The second, he was told the pack's traditions and habits, so that he could get used to them. The third day, he met almost all the members of the pack, they weren't a lot, so he didn't have a lot of names to remember. The fourth day, he met the rest of them. They'd been in the forest hunting all the week, so they didn't even know that he was there. The fifth day, the early morning of the fifht day he presented as an omega.

He didn't know why, he was seventeen, he was supposed to present after his eighteenth birthday. He heard the door being open. Taeil, the pack alpha's omega, and Doyoung, a beta, entered the room. "You are in heat, aren't you?" Taeil said. Dejun just nodded. Then, the omega asked something that froze him. "Do you want to be knotted? I can call Kun, he is kind and gentle, he wouldn't mind helping you and he'd never do something you are not agreed with, he has self control like no other alpha." Dejun didn't know what to do or answer. If the alpha knotted him, his heat would be over, but it would be his first time and he wanted his soulmate to be the first one who gave him it's knot. There was also a huge probability of getting pregnant. At the same time, the heat was killing him, the pain he felt made him whimper loudly and squirm all over the bed. 

He finally said yes and Taeil told Doyoung to bring Kun there. 

Kun wasn't the stereotype of an alpha. He was kind and gentle, he knew how to control himself and it if wasn't because of his scent, the others would probably think he was a beta or a very tall omega. He liked reading books and walking over the dry leaves of the forest. The boy was sweet and caring as an omega, patient and calm as a beta and strong, fast and tall as an alpha.

When his friend, Doyoung, told him that the omega went in heat and he needed his help, he didn't blinked twice. He followed the beta where the boy was, the smell was delicious, but somehow, he could control himself. 

When he entered the room, Taeil and Doyoung left, leaving them alone. "Dejun, right?" He said as he stepped closer to the omega. He just nodded and smelled the sudden change in the air. It was filled with the mix of the alpha's scent and his omega pheromones. Kun sat down next to him and put a hand on his forehead. As if it was magic, the omega calmed down, no more pain squeezing his insides, just the very uncomfortable slick between his cheeks. He knew it'd soothe the omega. He had read a lot of books about how to treat omegas in heat. He thought that, as an alpha, he must know how to instead of let himself be guided by his instincts. He could hurt somebody if he did.

He slid his hand until reached the piece of skin between his neck and ear, rubbing it gently. The omega shuddered and gave him more access. He stroked his neck and chest, Dejun was relaxed and his breath was smooth and light. His body wasn't sweating anymore, but his clothes were wet and uncomfortable. The alpha helped him to take his shirt off. His skin was creamy, delicate and sensitive, the soft flesh under his eyes screamed his name. 

He went straight to caress his nipple. The erogenous little organ responded to his touch, making the young boy moan softly. Suddenly, a rush of guilt ran over him. Kun was the only one who could help him to relieve the pain he was feeling, as there wasn't any other unmated alpha, but although what he was doing was helping him, he couldn't avoid the guilt. Dejun was younger.

The omega had his eyes shut since he entered the room, but he opened them quickly when Kun stopped touching him, deep in thought. Dejun wasn't dizzy enough not to feel shame, but if he was, he'd complain about it. He just bit a whimper, and waited until Kun realised he had stopped. 

Kun looked at him, about to continue what he was doing, but something stopped him again. Dejun was doing the same, eyes golden. Something awake inside Kun, a weird feeling of mating the boy under his eyes. Dejun wasn't feeling pain or discomfort anymore, he just wanted to submit. They both felt like they knew the each other since they were children. 

The alpha slowly slided his hand down his belly, until he reached the border of Dejun's pajama and took them and his underwear out. The smell of omega in heat drove him crazy, but he didn't lost control even once. 

He approached to kiss Dejun, a calming kiss, as he brought his legs up to his chest and gently rubbed the ring of muscles. That made the omega let out a sigh of pleasure, Kun's fingers were long and thick.

With delicacy, the alpha slid the tip of his finger inside. He looked at his expression, looking for any signal of discomfort. Dejun was relaxed, the touch of the alpha in his thigh calming him. Kun continued, until his whole knuckle was inside the omega. 

Stretching was easy thanks to the natural lube, but Dejun was so tight the slick was almost useless. He had two fingers inside after five minutes. Kun started to gently move them in a scissor motion until there was enough space for another digit. 

The third one had Dejun gripping tightly the bed sheets. The forth made him a moaning mess. Kun knew he wasn't stretched enough for his dick, but Dejun started to moan pleads, finally it was time. He covered his cock with the slick in his hand, then, he licked one of his fingers, tasting the liquid. His eyes flashed red when he did, it was sweet and light, delicious. 

Kun aligned himself with the entrance, Dejun's eyes were brown again. It was him who told Kun to continue, not his omega. He pushed just his sensitive tip into the overwhelming heat. It was thick and stretched Dejun even more. His breath was erratic, Dejun wanted both, be treated as a piece of porcelain and be splitted in two. 

Kun entered in him a bit more, walls too tight to slid easily. It was an impossible stretch, burning inside him, and the pleasure he felt was less than the pain. Some tears wet his cheeks, and Kun was soon kissing him. As he did, he pushed inside a bit more, making Dejun moan in the kiss and more tears stained his face. 

When the middle of the length was inside him, Kun felt something that started to suck him in. Dejun was moaning loudly, he wasn't in pain anymore, so he pushed all the way in, which made the omega scream his name. 

The pace was slow at first, enjoying the heat around his girth, letting Dejun get used to the size. When he did, Kun slammed inside Dejun fast and hard as he was asking for. The alpha was on top of him, arms lifting his own weight not to fall and head between his neck, breathing his honey scent. 

Dejun was moaning so loudly he thought everybody could hear them. He felt a wave of heat all over the omega's body, his hole clenched around him even more and moaned as loud as his throat let him. There was soon a little pool of cum between them. Dejun kissed him passionately, gripping Kun's hair and then scratching his back again.

"Alpha alpha alpha", Dejun's moans and the sound their skin slapping were the only things that could be heard. Kun's pace was fast, slow and hard, he pinched Dejun's nipples from time to time. Dejun was writhing in pleasure and overstimulation and Kun was close. The alpha speed up his pace, it became impossible fast. All Dejun could do was feel, moan and see stars. 

Kun's gums started to itch, wanting to bite the omega's neck, but he didn't wanted to mark him if Dejun didn't wanted him to. As if he could read his mind, the omega bared his neck "Claim me, apha". Kun just licked the place he was supposed to bite and breathed the omega's scent again. "Claim me, alpha, please" Kun looked him in the eye. They weren't golden as he thought they'd be, they were brown, Dejun was asking him to bite his neck, so he did. 

The bite wasn't painful, it just sent a shiver all over his body. Kun was extremely close, and started to pump Dejun's little leaking cock until he came for the second time, moaning even louder and clenching around his girth. Kun couldn't hold it anymore, he felt his knot starting to swell, and stretching Dejun's hole. 

That was the painful part. He felt like he'd be ripped apart, "it hurts" he sobbed, thick tears wetting his face. "I know, I'm sorry" the alpha kissed him in the mouth, trying to soothe the pain. But the feeling only left when he passed out.

He woke up two hours later, clean and resting on new sheets. Kun wasn't there, and he felt a light pain in his heart. When he heard the door, Kun entered the room with a glass of water and some food. "You're awake" he said smiling. "You're hungry, aren't you?" Dejun nodded and accepted the water glass. He ate everything Kun fed him with, while petting his hair. The touch relaxed him a lot, making him feel sleepy. "Do you want to cuddle?" The omega nodded and they did. When Dejun thought Kun was finally asleep, he smiled as he said quietly "I found you" "Were you looking for me?" 

This is horrible sorry   
This next can be avoided if you dislike mpreg.

Dejun pretended to be asleep when he heard Kun's voice. The alpha smiled and tried to sleep again. He was obviously referring to finding his soulmate.

When Dejun woke up, he wasn't there, again. He stand up from the bed and walked out the bedroom, closing the door quietly. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen, and he smiled as he walked up to there. He remembered Taeil saying that Kun was a great cook, he loved helping the omegas in the kitchen. 

Obviously the alpha could smell his presence and he turned to see the omega. Their eyes flashed red when they found the others gaze and Kun could smell something different in Dejun's scent. He smiled and turned the stove off as he approached him. 

"You smell different" he said smiling. Dejun didn't understand "How?" He asked, looking at him confused. Kun just placed a hand on his belly and stroked it gently. Dejun opened his eyes wide and hugged Kun tightly. "Oh my god," he said, eyes watering. The alpha put his arms around his body and smiled even more. "I can't believe this" the younger said already crying "I can't wait to tell the others" he said proudly.

After the delicious breakfast Kun cooked (Dejun was happy because he hated cooking and he was very bad at it) they went where they knew Taeil and John would be. "Morning, guys, how was it?" Taeil said, smiling innocently. Dejun blushed deeply and smiled. "I found out he's my mate, my soulmate" the omega answered and both Taeil and John smiled surprised. "Oh my god, that's great-" John said, suddenly stopping. "Dejun, dear, you smell a bit different than usual" the alpha said. "That's the other new" he said looking at Kun and squeezing Kun's hand with his. "I'm pregnant." 

[9 months after]

"How do you want to name it" Kun asked all of sudden as he handled him a plate with pancakes. "I don't know" Dejun said sincerely. "I've been thinking in names now that it's soon going to get out" he said almost laughing. "If it's a girl, Yifei, pretty, isn't it?" Dejun nodded and thought before speaking. "Do you like Liying?" He asked while eating a bit of pancakes. "I like it" he said simply. "And what if he's a boy?" Kun said, thinking. "Your eggs are gonna burn." Kun nodded and put them in a plate and sit in front of Dejun. "If he's a boy..." the omega started. Dejun said "Chenle" and Kun said "Yangyang" at the same time. They both laughed, "I like Chenle" Kun said. "And I like Yangyang, it's unusual" Dejun smiled eating. 

They finished their breakfast. Kun put all the dirty plates and glasses in the sink and did the dishes as Dejun put his coat on. "You ready?" He asked Kun and he nodded as he approached the door.

They were going to the hospital to make the monthly checking. As they were a few meters from the huge entrance of the building, Dejun felt an intense pain all over his belly. "Kun" he said, hands on his belly. The alpha lifted him up in his arms and entered the hospital. He approached a nurse and told her he was having contractions. 

When the doctors knew, after a few hours, that it was time, they took the couple to the operating room. Dejun was anaesthetised and Kun was told to wait in the waiting room. 

The surgery lasted two hours. Kun was getting preoccupied because the nurse said it'd last no more than 60 minutes. 

When the nurse said he could go in, she took him to the newborn babies room. He was behind a window that let you see all the babies there. The nurse pointed at two babies in the left corner. "Two?" He asked, and the nurse smiled happily. "Two healthy male omegas" she said. Kun looked at his sons with wet eyes, wanting to hug them. They were so small and looked so vulnerable Kun wanted to protect them with all his life. "Have you two thought about names?" She asked and Kun noded. "Chenle and Yangyang."


End file.
